D&B
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Daryl y Beth conociéndose. Un momento perdido entre la borrachera y el rapto de Beth. Terminado. Fic corto.
1. Parte 1

Bueno aquí haré todas las aclaraciones que siempre hacen como que ninguno de los personajes son míos jaja bueno creo que es obvio. Solo he de decir que la historia aún no está terminada, no se cuando lo haga pero este definitivamente no es el final que quiero pues ya lo traigo en mi cabeza desde hace mucho. Solo quiero dedicarle el fic a la querida Maillen, una amiga a la distancia, quien mas que fungir de mi beta fue más mi Pepe el grillo jaja la voz de mi conciencia. Me encanta debatir con ella sobre Daryl y sobre Beth, eso me ha animado a escribir. Bueno sin más, ahí les va esto jaja por si alguien lo lee algún día.

* * *

**D&amp;B**

**CAP 1**

Luego de huir juntos del ataque a la prisión, había sido difícil lograr que Daryl se abriera a ella, le había costado una borrachera, la verdad era que había sido difícil para ambos. Beth había visto a su padre ser asesinado y había perdido a Maggie, el mundo perfecto que creó en su mente, incluso en medio de la destrucción, se había terminado. Había acabado casi sola, de no ser por Daryl, casi porque Daryl en esos momentos no resultaba una extraordinaria compañía. Él había perdido toda esperanza de poder vivir tranquilo, solo ya estaba, o por lo menos sin familia pues Merle había muerto hace tiempo, lo único que tenía era el grupo de la prisión y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado ahí. Por primera vez en la vida era necesario para alguien, para ellos, y no fue capaz de defender lo que tenían. Así, el solitario Daryl se había apartado mucho más.

Cuando Beth y Daryl dejaron salir todo lo que llevaban pudieron continuar sobreviviendo. Ella siempre había sido más positiva con relación a todo, en cierta medida debido a que por mucho tiempo la habían mantenido viva, no le permitieron asegurar su propia existencia, solo se encargaba de la bebé. En parte por su edad y en parte por su fragilidad, había sido conservada como un apoyo para las labores domésticas en la prisión sin participar en las búsquedas de provisiones o la defensa del hogar que compartían.

Daryl había perdido por completo las ganas de seguir buscando un futuro mejor. Con ese grupo era alguien, era quien les podía asegurar la supervivencia, Rick confiaba en él, todos lo hacían. Pero más que eso, había encontrado una familia, cosa que nunca tuvo, por lo menos no una buena, ni antes de la catástrofe.

Por algún tiempo vagaron en medio del bosque, habían pasado algunos días. Beth logró convencer a Daryl de seguir buscando sobrevivientes y de no perder la fe. Escaparon de muchos caminantes pero no habían encontrado a ningún vivo hasta el momento, amigo o enemigo. Rondaron el bosque alejándose de la prisión a veces y volviendo a acercarse otras. Encontraron casas y huyeron de ellas. Durante la búsqueda se volvieron cercanos, nadie se hubiese podido imaginar nunca que Beth pudiese ser algún día el soporte emocional de Daryl Dixon, el tipo duro del grupo. "Tú serás el último hombre de pie" le había dicho Beth. Probablemente lo fuera, y probablemente ella no tuviera muchas oportunidades, pero él ya no podía dejar que nada malo le pasase.

Al principio, cuando comenzaron a ser más cercanos, a él le resultó extraño. Pocas veces había tenido ese tipo de proximidad con alguien, mucho menos con una chica como Beth. Era una niña, la niña de Hershel, una niña a la que en alguna ocasión consideró tonta por guardar sueños estúpidos. Pero era la única compañía que tenía y en ese mundo había aprendido a aprovechar cualquier cosa buena que tuviera al alcance. Amistades, hogares, todo era de corta duración, la muerte siempre terminaba alcanzándolo. Había tenido una buena amistad con Carol y ahora seguramente estaría muerta, igual que Rick, Glenn y la Pequeña patea traseros.

—Se dirigen a las vías del tren, parece que son dos —dijo Beth.

Daryl se limitó a continuar con la búsqueda calladamente, como siempre, pero había que reconocer que la chica había mejorado. Habían pasado todo el día siguiendo ese rastro y ya casi era de noche, tendrían que volver pronto al lugar en donde se refugiaban, una vieja casa abandonada.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar —dijo Daryl dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

—¡No!—respondió ella—. Hemos estado siguiendo esto todo el día, es el mejor rastro que hemos tenido, si nos vamos mañana será más difícil, puede que llueva y ya no podamos continuar.

Él solo la observó. Ella lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos como esperando que de un momento a otro se diera cuenta de que lo mejor era hacer lo que le decía. Daryl se movió incomodo.

—Está oscureciendo de todas maneras no veremos nada. Vamos.

—¡No!

—¡¿Quieres seguir viviendo, niña?!

Beth lo observó anonadada. Parecía que tenia en frente al mismo necio de hace unos días.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera seguir buscando, es que no es seguro, mañana volveremos —esperó la respuesta de ella, pero no dijo nada. La comprendía, estaba cansada y frustrada de no hallar a nadie por mas que lo intentaran. Él estaba igual, pero ya antes había actuado de manera confiada al no seguir buscando al Gobernador, esta vez sería precavido—. No pararemos de buscar, lo prometo... Vamos —le dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza y ella lo siguió.

Estaban un tanto lejos de la casa, tuvieron que recorrer el bosque mientras veían el cielo cambiar de color, unas negras nubes hicieron más rápido el oscurecimiento, era cierto, llovería. Beth ya no refutaba la decisión de Daryl, pero cuando las primeras gotas la mojaron y se dio cuenta de que el rastro estaba totalmente perdido sintió ganas de llorar. Llegaron a una vieja casa en ruinas, con las ventanas rotas y llena de basura, a la que le habían atado la puerta y cercado con alambres y algunas latas. Una ardilla les serviría de cena.

Entraron y aseguraron la derruida puerta de madera, adentro tenían un par de lámparas y la cocina aún servía. Habían encontrado pocas provisiones, unas cuantas conservas de frutas y una lata de lentejas que habían sido la cena del día anterior. Ahora había ardilla.

Beth ya había olvidado todo eso de buscar comida y tratar de ver el amanecer del día siguiente. Cuando dejaron forzosamente la granja Grenne, tuvieron que pasar el invierno en la carretera, cada uno de esos días eran los que recordaba como los más duros de su vida, luego vinieron los días tranquilos de la prisión. Beth había llegado a imaginar un futuro hermoso en aquel lugar, donde su padre envejecería y vería crecer a sus nietos. Aquellos pensamientos la avergonzaban y al mismo tiempo la llenaban de nostalgia.

Comieron en silencio, en Daryl eso era algo bastante normal, mas no en Beth. Era obvio que no estaba bien, no habían encontrado a nadie y eso mermaba su usual optimismo. Dixon la observó mientras comía su pedazo de ardilla. Ella era frágil, le había estado enseñando a seguir rastros e incluso a usar su ballesta, y aun así seguía pensando que no sobreviviría sin alguien a su lado. Pero frágil o no, ella tenía espíritu, un espíritu fuerte, podría parecer débil pero había conseguido sacarlo del hoyo.

—Mañana tendremos que empezar de nuevo—dijo Beth en un tono triste—. Hoy de verdad pensé que podríamos encontrar a alguien —la muchacha bajó la cabeza para luego clavar su mirada en Daryl. Esperó por un instante algunas palabras que la reconfortaran pero ya sabía que a veces eso era esperar mucho de él, así que continuó comiendo.

—No hemos cubierto ni la mitad de todo el territorio —respondió al fin.

Ella sonrió. Daryl podía ser hosco la mayoría del tiempo, pero bastaba con conocerlo mejor para darse cuenta de que era un buen hombre. El tiempo que había pasado siendo la sombra de su hermano Merle no había bastado para cambiar su esencia.

—Papá solía decirnos que el modo de dar una vez en el clavo es dar cien veces en la herradura, no se de dónde lo sacó pero nos lo decía cada vez que intentábamos darnos por vencidos.

Por un momento él le sostuvo la mirada. A veces podía olvidar que Beth era solo una chiquilla. Había sufrido también, lo mismo que todos, pero en su caso era peor. Carl, Beth, Judith, tendrían que crecer en un mundo acabado.

—Hershel fue un gran hombre —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

La lluvia no era muy densa pero el ruido de las gotas al chocar con el tejado hacía más difícil el percatarse de los ruidos de afuera. Después de comer, Daryl se quedó sentado en un sucio sillón frente a la ventana. Podía vigilar desde ese punto mientras Beth intentaba conciliar el sueño.

—Deberías dormir tú también.

La voz de Beth lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al voltear la cabeza la encontró mirándolo sentada sobre el cobertor que le servía de cama.

—No tengo sueño.

—No has dormido bien, Daryl…—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana—. Yo puedo vigilar.

Él no respondió.

—Así que no confías en mí —dijo sonriendo.

—No dije nada.

—Pero lo pensaste —respondió divertida—. Me estás enseñando a rastrear, podrías enseñarme a vigilar también.

—No puedo enseñarte eso. Es instinto.

—Oh, vamos. Por lo menos puedes decirme a qué debo prestar atención.

Otro silencio. Dados los últimos acontecimientos, Daryl se había vuelto más callado, y no era que antes hubiese sido precisamente amigable. Él llegó, junto al grupo, a la granja de una manera bastante sorpresiva. En todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron como huéspedes de su padre no había cruzado palabra con el solitario hombre que veía de lejos intentando reparar una motocicleta. Lo había escuchado hablar, gritar y maldecir, incluso a las mujeres, y eso no le había dejado una buena imagen de él en un principio. Con el tiempo y las cosas que tuvieron que pasar todos juntos y a la fuerza, pudo entonces conocer en verdad a Daryl. Él dejó de maldecir tanto y de ser tan cabeza dura, este hecho definitivamente mejoró su imagen ante ella.

—Mira afuera ¿qué ves?

—Nada.

—¿Qué escuchas?

—La lluvia…

—Presta más atención. Debes mantenerte alerta.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio para que ella pudiera escuchar. Beth se arrodilló frente a la ventana y observó fijamente la oscuridad del exterior. Daryl la observaba a ella.

—Escucho algo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo se. Un ruido muy bajo, en el bosque… Alguien se acerca.

—Es un caminante.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Está dando vueltas como hace quince minutos.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

—Es solo uno.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Daryl pensó que hace solo unos momentos no parecía tener ánimos pero había vuelto a su actitud positiva rápidamente, esa era una cualidad que le gustaba de Beth aunque no se lo dijera. Su sonrisa y su modo de ver la vida eran algo de lo que él carecía y que le hacia pensar algunas veces que quizás no todo tuviera que terminar mal, que quizás aún había esperanza.

—¿Crees que…que si aprendo todo esto… tenga posibilidad de sobrevivir?

—Nunca te conté que cuando era niño me perdí en el bosque ¿verdad? —dijo más como un reproche—. Sobreviví nueve días y solo era un mocoso. Tú también lo harás.

—Yo no soy tú.

—Se que no lo eres. No eres como yo, o como Maggie, o como Sasha, eso ya lo he oído antes, niña.

—¡No soy una niña! —dijo ofuscada.

—¡Se que no lo eres!… Escucha, solo trato de decirte que lo puedes hacer ¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda de pensar en positivo?

Beth se levantó y volvió a su cobertor pero antes de volver a acostarse se detuvo.

—Tienes razón. Me estaba contradiciendo —dijo casi avergonzada de sí misma—. Cuéntame de cuando te perdiste en el bosque.

Daryl no dejaba de asombrarse de como podía ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. Eso sería algo que la ayudaría a sobrevivir o algo que de seguro acabaría con ella, no podía decidirse.

Solo murmullos salieron de la boca del menor de los Dixon.

—Mmmmmm —lo imitó Beth—. Eso es todo lo que siempre dices —su risa inundó el lugar.

—Basta.

—Basta —volvió a imitarlo—. Sonreíste —señaló ella.

Por un instante lo hizo, fue una sonrisa pequeña y casi imperceptible. Después del ataque a la prisión Beth solo había podido verlo molesto todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Para mis padres y para Merle, nunca fui… ellos nunca cuidaron de mi, siempre estuve solo. Una vez me perdí en el bosque durante nueve días. Nueve días enteros solo comiendo bayas y limpiando mi trasero con hiedra venenosa. Pero logré volver a casa y solo era un niño.

—Wow, es difícil de creer.

—Pero lo hice.

Esa era una historia que le gustaba contar desde antes de que todo pasara. Recordaba habérsela contado a Andrea cuando buscaban a Sophia. No estaba seguro de si ahora resultaba un buen referente.

—También viste al chupacabras — dijo ella volviendo a reír.

—¿Quién te contó eso?—preguntó incómodo.

—Jhimmy, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Era tu novio.

—Pensé que no lo recordarías, tantos se han ido.

Beth no quiso decirlo en ese momento pero se preguntaba si la recordaría cuando ya no estuviese. "Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon". Todavía recordaba a Jhimmy y quizás la recordaría a ella. Beth sabía que lo mejor era no pensar en eso y prepararse, pero en el fondo sentía que ella no era una de las que estaban destinadas a sobrevivir.

—Los recuerdo a todos… a todos.

—¿Tú me…me…?

—No vas a morir, pensé que ya había quedado claro.

—Está bien, pero en el caso hipotético…

—Te extrañaría, eso dijiste.

Beth no cabía en el asombro por lo que acababa de decir. Sin más se acercó al sofá y se aproximó al rostro de Daryl. Él la miró extrañado, como un gato callejero que observa sigiloso y desconfía del humano que pretende acariciarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó exaltado e intentando alejarse.

—Espera —le respondió ella.

La barba crecida de Daryl la raspó cuando le besó la mejilla. Él no movió un solo músculo en aquel breve instante. Fue un beso suave y dulce, como los que solía dar en muestra de gratitud.

—Gracias —le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Él volvió a gruñir algo ininteligible mientras se revolvía incómodamente en el sofá.

—Mmmmmmm —volvió a imitarlo Beth—. Buenas noches —concluyó alegremente.

Dixon la vio acostarse y darle la espalda. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Nuevamente una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


	2. Parte 2

¡Hola! De nuevo aquí. Regreso para terminar lo que una vez empecé. Este fue mi primer Bethyl y nunca lo terminé. ¿Cómo así? Pues verán, yo me imagino escenas específicas para mis fics, como las escenas centrales, y la escena central y por la cual el fic lleva el nombre que tiene, nunca la escribí. Ahora lo hago y con esto doy por fin terminado un ¿minific? (no se cual sea el término ya que solo tiene dos capítulos). Aclaro lo que siempre se aclara, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la historia de TWD, serie para televisión. VIVA EL BETHYL y a leer. :D

* * *

**CAP 2**

La mañana siguiente el cielo se encontraba despejado. La tormenta había dejado una atmósfera más limpia, como solía pasar cuando llovía.

Un débil rayo de sol iluminó el rostro de Beth y la despertó. Lo primero que vio fue a Daryl Dixon en el mismo sillón al lado de la ventana, justo donde lo había dejado. Él observaba el exterior como si no se hubiese movido de ahí en toda la noche.

—Buenos días —le dijo Beth.

—Buenos días —respondió volteando a verla solo unos segundos y regresando su atención al exterior.

La joven Greene se levantó lentamente de su incómoda e improvisada cama y se acercó a la ventana para poder observar también.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada.

Ambos continuaron con la vista fija en el bosque que los rodeaba. Tantos lugares en los que buscar, significaban para Beth una esperanza de encontrar a los que amaba, de hallar a Maggie, de poder abrazarla de nuevo. Cada día pensaba en su hermana, estaba segura de que había sobrevivido y quería encontrarla.

Recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron para empezar a buscar de nuevo. Daryl, ballesta al hombro, fue el primero en salir. Aire fresco corría en el exterior. El bosque proyectaba una claridad que lo hacía lucir agradable, eso sin contar los horrores que se escondían en él.

Caminó con dirección a los árboles y trató de buscar al caminante que había producido el ruido la noche pasada. Pasó tres grandes árboles y lo encontró atrapado entre unos arbustos.

Era una chica, de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. Su avanzado estado de descomposición le impedía tener clara su edad, pero por el tamaño y la ropa que llevaba tendría que haber sido muy joven cuando murió. El azul de sus ojos todavía podía notarse en las cuencas podridas. Con ambos brazos extendidos trataba de alcanzarlo atrapándose cada vez más en el arbusto.

Daryl la observó por un momento. Era tan joven como Beth, o eso creía. La caminante seguía emitiendo gruñidos mientras intentaba morderlo.

La vio a los ojos, se quitó la ballesta del hombro y le disparó una flecha directamente entre ellos. Recuperó su flecha y regresó al pórtico donde Beth lo esperaba.

Caminaron hacia el lugar que habían dejado el día anterior con la esperanza de encontrar la pista. En el fondo Daryl sabía que eso sería complicado, había llovido mucho y cualquier rastro se borraría. Al llegar no encontraron nada distinto a lo que Daryl había pensado.

Las huellas que habían seguido un día antes se confundían con unas nuevas hechas quizá por caminantes. El lodo lo cubría todo y dejaba el rastro irreconocible. Beth lo sabía también, pero no podía dejar de guardar esa esperanza que la mantenía viva.

Intentaron buscar algún otro indicio, el más mínimo serviría para seguir. Trataron entonces de volver a la carretera con el objetivo de llegar a algún lugar urbanizado. Cabía la posibilidad de que los demás hubiesen pensado en eso también.

Mientras transitaban silenciosamente entre los árboles, Beth pudo pensar nuevamente en Maggie, su hermana, quien seguramente estaría buscándola, porque estaba segura de que estaba viva. Si ella lo había logrado entonces Maggie también. Los pensamientos de la joven Greene pasaron de su hermana al hombre que caminaba frente a ella. Daryl Dixon seguía siendo aún un misterio en cuanto a su vida interior; era un hombre reservado pero se había abierto a ella unos días antes durante una borrachera. La primera borrachera de Beth Greene.

Sabía que el arquero no guardaba tanta esperanza como ella pero le agradecía que hubiera decidido seguir intentando y no se hubiera echado a morir como seguramente antes era su deseo.

Al haber huido de la destrucción de lo que en un tiempo pudieron considerar su hogar, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en condiciones de ver un futuro mejor. Pero por lo menos, o eso era lo que Beth pensaba, ella había tenido claro luego de la conversación que habían mantenido en el pórtico de la casa que posteriormente incendiaran, que luego de llorar a su padre tenía por quién vivir. Su hermana Maggie estaba viva y deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón volver a verla. En cambio, en lo que concernía el arquero, con todo lo fuerte, con todo lo capaz, lo ágil y lo autosuficiente que era; Beth no estaba segura de que hubiese mantenido siquiera las ganas de seguir viviendo.

En la prisión, había cruzado palabra con él en muy pocas ocasiones, incluso habían pasado días sin que se viesen las caras. Solo una vez habían hablado realmente, cuando Zack había muerto. Beth sabía que Daryl la había buscado porque en el fondo se sentía culpable por la muerte de su novio y ella le había dicho que no quería llorar más, lo cuál el mismo Daryl le había restregado en la cara unos días atrás. Pero su decisión de no derramar lágrimas no se debía a la falta de preocupación, al contrario, le preocupaban los demás pero más aún le preocupaba verse débil. Ella sabía que sus escasas habilidades para la supervivencia le harían caer algún día, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no desease sobrevivir.

Eran toda una contradicción. Fuerte y débil, y los dos lo eran en distintas formas.

La mirada de Beth encontró pronto la espalda de Daryl. Le resultaba extraño que al pensar en él recordara a Hershel Greene. Un joven con problemas pero un buen hombre al fin, él y su padre compartían eso.

—¿Qué?

Daryl se había dado la vuelta de pronto y la había encontrado observándolo fijamente.

—Nada —respondió Beth nerviosamente y un poco avergonzada de que la hubiera encontrado así.

—Mantén los ojos en el camino.

Siguieron recorriendo el bosque por algunas horas más. Beth no tenía idea de que se hubiesen alejado tanto de la carretera. En ese tiempo todo había permanecido extrañamente despejado, ningún caminante se les había cruzado. Permanecer entre los árboles les brindaba cierta protección, aunque ya no se sintiesen seguros ni entre ellos ni detrás de fuertes murallas.

De pronto Daryl le indicó que parara. Él mismo se había detenido y había quedado inmóvil y más silencioso que nunca. Alguien o algo se acercaba.

Daryl y Beth se encontraron de pronto entre la vegetación a la espera de lo que se escondía tras los árboles. Daryl había tomado su ballesta y apuntaba su flecha hacia el origen de los sonidos, manteniendo la vista fija en un punto entre las ramas de los árboles que tenían al frente. Beth había tomado su arma y apuntaba en la misma dirección. Ella podía oír ciertos murmullos también, pero no eran voces, por más que su corazón se empeñara en esperar eso, no lo eran.

Un caminante salió a su encuentro, al verlos avanzó hacia ellos arrastrando lo que quedaba de su cadáver. Daryl acabó con él y recogió su flecha, tenía pocas y no había podido hacer más. Pero aquel solo era el primero, poco a poco el ruido de varios cuerpos putrefactos acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban, fue haciéndose más perceptible.

Debían desviarse, así que se escabulleron en una dirección diferente a la que seguían, alejándose de lo que parecía una horda bastante grande de caminantes. Esperaron no ser vistos por las criaturas, pero ellos si las podían ver. Cinco de ellas habían salido a la luz y podían divisar más formas borrosas un poco más lejos.

Para su suerte, aquellos seres eran lentos, así que pudieron alejarse rápido.

Tuvieron que rodear el sendero por el que se dirigían teniendo sumo cuidado ante cualquier nueva amenaza, aunque hacerlo les llevó más tiempo. Comenzaba a oscurecer de nuevo cuando por fin llegaron a la carretera, por tal motivo tuvieron que armar un campamento cerca al camino.

El paisaje parecía aún más tenebroso a la luz de la fogata. Beth Greene y Daryl Dixon se mantenían callados mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro entre la maleza. Cosa que Beth no soportaría por más tiempo.

—Está muy callado. Es más aterrador cuando está así —dijo observando la oscuridad que los envolvía.

—Haré la primera guardia. Descansa un poco —le respondió Daryl.

—Sería bueno que tú también lo hicieras —respondió Beth—. Pero en serio, no solo fingir que duermes.

Él no dijo nada porque era verdad. Beth había notado hacía días que Daryl dormía poco y que a veces ni siquiera lo hacía. Usualmente se dividían las guardias, por pedido expreso de Beth; si hubiese dependido de Daryl, él las hubiese hecho todas. Sin embargo, Daryl no la despertaba y de no ser porque ella lo hacía por sí misma, nunca hubiese tomado su turno. Beth prefería que por lo menos tuviese ese tiempo de fingir que dormía a que no se tomara un descanso nunca.

El crepitar de la fogata fue todo lo que se escuchó en su improvisado campamento en medio de los árboles. Más entrada la noche y con la oscuridad más intensa, los ruidos de animales y probablemente caminantes se intensificaron. Pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. Todos lo estaban. Era ya normal para los sobrevivientes tener que lidiar con la muerte todos los días, pero no menos aterrador.

—En verdad creí que podía liberarme de esto, ¿sabes? —dijo Beth al cabo de un momento— por eso corté mis muñecas… No creo que buscase atención…

—Tampoco creo que lo hicieras… —se apresuró a decir a Daryl.

—… en ese momento… sentía tanto… dolor… No creo que esté mal no querer seguir sufriendo… solo que entonces no sabía que podía luchar… Ahora lo se.

Daryl la vio a través de las llamas de la fogata como aquel día en que incendiaran la cabaña del bosque. Antes de eso habían mantenido una profunda conversación, como nunca habían tenido con nadie, ninguno de ellos. Y antes incluso, se habían recordado mutuamente todos los desaciertos que habían tenido. Entre ellos, Daryl le había echado en cara su intento de suicidio. Beth alguna vez había pensado en quitarse la vida cortando sus muñecas, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo al fin y al cabo.

A Daryl todavía seguía sorprendiéndole lo que Beth podía hacer. Era más fuerte de lo que muchos podían haber sido. Había mucha gente que se merecía vivir y ella era uno de ellos. Él solo esperaba que toda esa esperanza y determinación le sirvieran para poder seguir viva, porque aunque quisiera sabía que no sería capaz de cuidarla siempre y mantenerla respirando.

—Eres muy fuerte —le dijo finalmente el arquero a la chica clavándole la mirada.

Beth le dio una triste sonrisa como respuesta. Era mejor pensar así pues en ese mundo todos se encargaban de reprocharle sus debilidades en lugar de recordarle sus fortalezas. Daryl lo sabía, había vivido toda su vida con el constante recordatorio de que sería igual o peor que su hermano. Ella vivía cargando el peso de las miradas de los demás debido a su vulnerabilidad.

Nunca se había cortado, era cierto, pero eso no significase que su vida le doliese menos. Daryl había tenido una niñez muy dura y una juventud llena de errores. Era ese el motivo por el que para él el horror que vivían le era familiar. Durante su crecimiento había tenido monstruos a los que enfrentarse, quizá no hubiesen querido comérselo vivo, pero si habían intentado destruir su confianza y su esencia día con día.

La noche avanzaba más fría con cada segundo, la lluvia del día anterior daba aviso de la cercanía del invierno, pero esa noche no llovería. Solo algunas nubes cubrían la luna llena que por momentos se dejaba ver, inmensa y clara.

Beth levantó la mirada y observó el brillante círculo hasta que fue cubierto nuevamente por las nubes. ¿Maggie la estaría viendo también? ¿La estaría buscando? ¿Estaría con Glenn? El frio calaba sus huesos y ella hacía lo posible por darse calor con sus manos. Frotaba sus piernas y sus brazos de vez en cuando aunque no fuese suficiente. Solo el débil calor de la fogata la reconfortaba un poco. A Daryl no parecía molestarle el frio. Había pasado la noche en la intemperie muchas veces en su vida anterior, cazando o simplemente tratando de despejar su mente en el bosque.

—Duerme —dijo Daryl viéndola incómoda por la temperatura del ambiente.

—No puedo. No tengo sueño —le respondió Beth—. Esto es casi como salir a acampar… solo que aterrador… Nunca salí a acampar ¿sabes?

—¿Seguimos con el juego?

—¡No!... Es solo que… hablar me ayuda a dormir… Si no quieres…

—Está bien… ¿por qué no?

—Por papá… De niña nunca se dio la oportunidad y luego siempre traté de hacer de todo para no decepcionarlo nunca. Me invitaron muchas veces pero traté de evadirlos siempre. Pensaba que quizá él se preocuparía por lo que pudiera hacer… como beber, tú sabes… Preferí no aceptar nunca.

Un sonido llamó su atención. Había sido pequeño pero cercano. Daryl se levantó entonces, tomó su ballesta e inspeccionó el perímetro. Beth hizo lo mismo pero sin alejarse demasiado de las llamas. La noche estaba plagada de ruidos de todas maneras, pero mientras esos seres se mantuviesen lejos de ellos, no tendrían problemas.

—No hay nada. Probablemente fue un animal —le dijo Daryl al regresar.

Beth volvió a acomodarse en su lugar cerca al fuego. Daryl le dio la vuelta a la fogata y se dispuso volver a su puesto frente a ella.

— Puedes sentarte aquí —dijo Beth de pronto, señalando un lugar al lado de ella—. Hace frio… si estamos cerca quizá mejore.

Daryl la miró sin dar un solo paso.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me abraces —le dijo Beth tratando de no reír al percatarse de que lo había puesto incómodo—. Solo quédate a mi lado.

Daryl caminó hacia ella y ocupó el lugar que le señalaba.

—Me imagino que tú si pasaste muchas noches en el bosque… ¿Nunca sentiste miedo? ¡Oh! Olvidaba que tú no le tienes miedo a nada —comentó Beth con mejor ánimo.

—El bosque me asustaba menos que mi casa —le respondió él acomodando su ballesta en el medio de los dos.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de bueno con la ballesta?

Beth tomó el arma entre sus manos y por primera vez la contempló detenidamente. La ballesta era pesada, lo había comprobado en las pocas lecciones que Daryl le había brindado, pero podía con ella; su tacto era frio y sus bordes definidos. Sus dedos pasaron por entre las plumas de las flechas y las sintió suaves, lo único suave de aquel artefacto.

—Desde pequeño.

—¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mi padre algunas veces, cuando estaba sobrio. El tio Jess otras, él me la dio por mi cumpleaños… La mayor parte del tiempo solo vi y aprendí.

—Sabes que… cuando te veía en la granja, cuando podía porque casi nunca te acercabas —dijo Beth sonriendo ampliamente—, pensaba que eras muy extraño. Siempre estabas lejos y podía ver la ballesta en tus hombros. Eras como… parte del paisaje… Pensaba que quizá un día tomarías la motocicleta que tenías y te irías sin decir nada.

—Lo pensé algunas veces… pero no tenía a dónde ir. Luego las cosas se calmaron, y después volvieron a empeorar.

—¿Qué pensabas de mí?

—¿Pensar de qué?

—Sobre mí. Te acabo de contar lo que pensaba de ti. Dime ahora lo que pensabas de mí. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar hasta hace muy poco, Daryl. Es como si a penas te conociera.

—¿Todavía no tienes sueño?

—No.

Daryl arrancó un poco de hierba del suelo y empezó a quebrarla con sus manos mientras Beth lo veía atentamente. Algunos gruñidos salieron de él como era costumbre, al parecer describir a Beth Greene no sería trabajo fácil. La chica pudo notar que sus hombros se tensaban y que su mirada la esquivaba.

—Vaya, ¿tanto te cuesta recordarme? —preguntó ella.

—No es eso —le respondió lanzando al fuego el último manojo de hierba arrancado—. Es solo que a penas te conocía. Eras la hija menor de Hershel, habías quedado mal después de ver a tu madre salir del granero y yo no había ayudado a que mejores. Luego trataste de suicidarte y fuiste solo esa niña que cortó sus muñecas. Me dije a mi mismo en ese tiempo "No quiere vivir, ¿entonces por qué tanto escándalo por salvarla?".

Beth lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. La menor de los Greene tenía claro que era así como todos la veían o la habían visto alguna vez. Para los demás era la pequeña suicida que siempre necesitaría ayuda y que era más un estorbo que un apoyo. Su cabello rubio brillaba con colores naranja y amarillo y el azul de sus ojos aún podía notarse en la oscuridad, Daryl lo notaba.

—No eres esa ahora —continuó el arquero—. A esa niña la quemamos hace unos días.

—Junto al niño que se perdió en el bosque —le dijo ella.

Beth tomó un manojo de hierbas, e imitándolo, lo arrojó a la hoguera. Ambos estaban más relajados, la conversación había surtido efecto. Algunas chispas saltaron y el fuego se hizo más brillante por unos segundos. La noche había avanzado y tenían ya pocas horas de sueño para aprovechar.

—Creo que ahora si voy a dormir —dijo Beth al cabo de unos minutos de observar las llamas—. Buenas noches, Sr. Dixon.

—Buenas noches —le respondió Daryl dejándole espacio para que se recostara.

—Daryl —lo llamó ella luego de un momento. Daryl la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante cansado.

—Hmmm —fue todo lo que el arquero respondió.

—Me alegra que no seas más un extraño —le dijo Beth y el sueño terminó por vencerla.

Beth despertó al día siguiente. Daryl no la había despertado y ella no lo había hecho por sí misma como en anteriores oportunidades. Ese sería otro día sin lluvia, en el que podrían encontrar nuevos rastros, seguir la carretera y encontrar alguien finalmente.

Daryl se encontraba levantando el campamento cuando Beth abrió los ojos.

—Me dejaste dormir… de nuevo —le reprochó la chica.

—Recogeré las trampas que pusimos —le dijo él sin poner atención a su último comentario.

Beth se desperezó y terminó de recoger las pocas cosas que tenían. Algunas latas y bolsas que les servían de utensilios.

Arrodillada en la tierra y sin más que hacer que seguir buscando a los suyos, Beth se puso a pensar, de nueva cuenta, en todo lo que habían pasado. Hacía algunos días todavía tenía a su padre, a su hermana y un hogar. Las cosas serían así siempre y debía acostumbrarse, eso lo sabía su cabeza, pero su corazón se empecinaba en buscar algo más, algo por lo que vivir, por lo que luchar.

Beth alzó su mirada al cielo y pudo verlo azul y lleno de nubes. Nuevamente pensó en su hermana y en cuanto la extrañaba. Ella aún esperaba que hubiese tenido su misma suerte, que algún día estarían juntas y verían las mismas nubes; esa idea le gustaba, la reconfortaba y le daba fuerza, esa era su razón.

Cogió una rama del suelo y marcó en la tierra la ruta que habían seguido. Desde la prisión habían pasado algunos días en el bosque y todavía no hallaban a nadie. Deberían haberlos encontrado ya, a ellos o algún rastro de vida, pero nada. Ni a Maggie, ni a Rick, ni a Michonne, ni a Carl, ni a la pequeña Judith. La pequeña bebé que había cuidado y a la que su cabeza siempre trataba de bloquear, no porque quisiera olvidarla sino porque a veces no podía evitar que a su mente llegasen imágenes de su muerte. Todos podían estar muertos al fin y al cabo.

Los días de los sobrevivientes transcurrían de esa manera. A sus pensamientos de aliento siempre los asaltaban los terribles recuerdos o las posibles muertes.

Pero ahí estaban ellos aún vivos. Aún estaba ella respirando. Tenía un día más junto a Daryl Dixon para seguir en pie y pelear.

Beth interrumpió intempestivamente su trazado dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Inmersa en sus pensamientos como había estado, había dejado que su mano actuase automáticamente, haciendo surcos en la tierra. Había escrito algo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ello, algo tan infantil que le dieron ganas de reír. Observó las letras una vez más, unas iniciales que comprendió al momento.

**"D+B"**

Podía leerse entre las líneas que tratara de dibujar para orientarse en su recorrido.

¿Qué se suponía que dibujara luego? ¿Corazones y estrellitas? Su risa suave y cantarina se escuchó en el bosque sin que ella pudiese contenerla. Había sido algo espontáneo pero demasiado extraño para Beth. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de analizar la situación, ya que la llegada de Daryl la tomó por sorpresa. El hombre llegó de improviso trayendo un pequeño conejo amarrado a la cintura y en las manos, las latas y pedazos de alambre que utilizaban siempre para rodear su campamento.

Beth, pasó rápidamente las manos sobre la tierra seca y llena de cenizas. Borró lo más raudo que pudo todo rastro de lo que había escrito antes de que Daryl pudiese verlo. No deseaba dar explicaciones incómodas y menos por algo que no podía explicarse ni a sí misma en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —le dijo Daryl al ver que le había asustado su aparición.

—Nada —le respondió la chica.

—Tu cara está toda… roja, ¿pasó algo?

—Creo que… tendré un poco de fiebre… Eso es todo.

Beth se llevó las manos al rostro instantáneamente y lo sintió caliente. Pensó que debía de tener las mejillas coloradas y la forma como había pasado las manos por la tierra seguramente la habrían hecho ver extrañamente loca.

—Estás caliente —dijo Daryl acercándose y poniéndole el dorso de la mano en la frente.

—Ya se me va a pasar —dijo Beth retirando el rostro de su alcance.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Daryl viéndola extrañado.

Terminaron de recoger todo y salieron nuevamente en búsqueda de sus amigos. Beth volvió la mirada atrás antes de irse. Vio los restos de la fogata y la tierra que había removido con sus propias manos.

—No es nada —pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Daryl.

—Que… no es nada… La calentura se me está pasando.

Daryl y Beth continuaron caminando con las armas siempre listas. Daryl con la ballesta al hombro y Beth con el cuchillo en la cintura.

Enrumbaron juntos hacia la carretera que tenían cerca. No sabían cuanto la seguirían pero lo harían por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta encontrar a alguien. Eso era en lo único en lo que podían pensar y en lo que trataban de enfocarse. A pesar de los caminantes, a pesar de la oscuridad del bosque y del miedo a lo desconocido.

Habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro y esas cosas serían lo que más recordarían siempre. Porque Beth había aprendido a luchar y Daryl había aprendido a sentir. Porque ambos sabían que la vida era algo a lo que debían aferrase, no solo por sobrevivir, sino para volver a ver a quienes amaban y para demostrarles a quienes nunca habían creído en ellos que a pesar de todo tenían fe y estaban juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Siempre pensé esta historia como un espacio perdido entre la quema de la casa en el bosque y el episodio trágico en donde Beth le es arrebatada a Daryl en la casa funeraria, y eso es lo que es. Me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, espero sinceramente que a ustedes también y que en algo pueda contribuir a nuestro amor por el Bethyl.  
También siento que he mejorado en mi escritura jajaja. Leo el primer cap. y me parece algo diferente a lo que escribo ahora. Solo he corregido ciertas cosas de puntuación pero el resto quedará tal y como lo publiqué para la posteridad jajajaja.  
Los invito a todos a seguir leyendo mis historias y a seguir fangirleando con el Bethyl. Porque Beth puede haber muerto pero seguirá viva siempre en nuestros corazones de fans y en nuestros fics :) Un abrazo psicológico para todos.


End file.
